


Horrible Idea

by unibadger2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unibadger2/pseuds/unibadger2
Summary: “Y/N, I don't think this is a good idea. Why-”“Shh,” you whispered, pressing a finger against your boyfriend’s lips. “It’s for science.”“I don't think seeing if you can eat an entire chocolate cake in ten minutes counts as science,” Castiel said, his brow furrowing.“Sure it does,” you responded, bouncing on your toes. “Anything’s science if you take notes.”





	Horrible Idea

“Y/N, I don't think this is a good idea. Why-”

“Shh,” you whispered, pressing a finger against your boyfriend’s lips. “It’s for science.”

“I don't think seeing if you can eat an entire chocolate cake in ten minutes counts as science,” Castiel said, his brow furrowing.

“Sure it does,” you responded, bouncing on your toes. “Anything’s science if you take notes.”

° ° °

“That was a horrible idea,” you groaned, stretching yourself across Castiel’s lap. You were lying at the foot of yours and Cas’ shared bed, wallowing in the painful aftermath of your poor decisions. Cas smiled down at you sympathetically.

“I told you it was a bad idea.” You could hear a hint of smugness in his gravelly voice. 

_Rude. Just because he isn’t as impulsive as other people doesn’t mean he has to be a jerk about it._

Cas rubbed your stomach, his calloused fingers soothing your bellyache.

“Does that feel better?” Cas asked, his blue eyes staring down at you with concern,more serious this time. You mumbled a yes and sat up slowly, resting your chin on Cas’ shoulder.

“Hey, Cas?”

Cas brought a hand up to your head and rested it there. “Yes, Y/N?”

“I bet you I could eat a whole tub of ice cream in seven minutes tops.”

You were going to regret that later.


End file.
